justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return to Freddy's 5
Main = The Return to Freddy's 5, (Previously known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted), was going to be the upcoming game for The Return to Freddy's Volume 2 (Other games contained in Volume 2 included The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's and _RADSLA_), and the final installment in TRTF timeline. Upon Bioninjagames' cancellation of TRTF5 on February 6th, 2017, the TRTF Saga was oficially ended by Tyler Ahlstrom, the founder of the series. It was recently confirmed that Tyler would recreate the game. It has been May 27 2015 00:00:00 since it was originally announced. Story You're an investigator, it's year 2036. Everyone, but you stepped down on a cold case of the mysteries and murders of Fazbear Inc. You... are alive... You... are the child from the past.... Release The game was planned be released on December 25th, where it is the 1st anniversary of the Saga. It was changed to late 2016 or early 2017, before it was cancelled, but then was revealed to be in work again on December 21st. The game was going to be released on May 16, 2015, according to a brightened teaser, but was changed to release around August and October. The game was later cancelled permanently. However, recent events have shown that it is going to be in production once again. Biography BFPFilms424 began teasing the game with an image of an early version of Torture Lockjaw, at the time called "Hybrid Lockjaw". Soon, BFP began teasing more characters, including the hybrid versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kitty FazCat, and Vigo. BFP then started to create teaser games, starting with one where Gron and Vincent vandalize the machine that created the animatronics. Years later, it began creating the Torture Suits, which at the time still were called "Hybrids". Another version of Torture Lockjaw was shown in another teaser. Soon, two more games were made. Some rooms of the game were shown in a few more teasers and some wallpapers, along with Lockjaw's 3rd design, known as Torture Lockjaw. Since then, BF Phas been consistently updating his website with new teasers, until 11-22-15, when he announced it was cancelled. However, on December 20th he released a trailer, revealing it is no longer cancelled, or wasn't cancelled to begin with. On December 5, 2015, BFPFilms retired from game development and gave the project to Yin Kouiu. However, a user forced BFP to reveal that Yin was actually his alternate account. On October 2016, BFP decided to hand TRTF over to Feline Animations and ToonsterGames after his counselor advised him to stop working on it. In December 2016 Toonster and Feline Animations eventually split apart deciding to make there own individual versions of TRTF5 after Toonster said he wanted to change the lore, which Feline didn't agree with. Eventually Toonster decided to cancel his version of TRTF5. Eventually later in December 2016, BFP decided to hand the whole entire TRTF series to a person named Bioninjagames. Bioninjagames decided to change the lore just like Toonster and also decided to remove some of the characters and give the torture animatronics' new models. Bioninjagames' version of TRTF5 was set to release on April 15th, 2017. On January 6th, 2017 Feline Animations decided to cancel his version of TRTF5. Exactly one month after that happened on February 6th, 2017 Bioninjagames eventually decided to cancel his version of TRTF5, due to the massive backlash it got, since he wanted to change the lore. Known Characters Torture suits (Story Mode) * Torture Lockjaw * Torture Kitty * Torture Freddy * Torture Bonnie * Torture Chica * Torture Foxy * Torture Sugar * Torture Buster * Torture Vigo * The Unknown/Torture Beast * BFPuppet * Femjaw * Torture Saber * Torture Circus Baby * Torture Puppet * WoodBuddy * Torture Fang * Torture Toony * Torture Chuck * Torture Device Torture suits (G.P.D Mode) * Torture Fredbear * Torture Spring Bonnie * Torture Golden Lockjaw * Torture Golden Kitty Adventures (Adventure Mode) * Adventure Lockjaw(s)/Frankburt(s) * Adventure Kitty FazCat(s) * Adventure Shadow Lockjaw(s) * Adventure Fang(s) * Adventure Buster(s) * Adventure Scales * Adventure Vigo(s) * Adventure Sugar(s) * Adventure Golden Lockjaw(s)/Gron * Adventure BEEst * Adventure Beast * Adventure Bonnie(s) * Adventure Freddy(s) * Adventure Timmy * Adventure Toony * Adventure Chuck * Adventure Springbonnie(s) * Adventure Chica(s) * Adventure Darl(s) * Adventure Fairytale Ty * Adventure Koly(s) * Adventure Sally(s) * Adventure Puppet(s) * Adventure BFPuppet * Adventure Gramps * Adventure Robbie Rotten * Adventure Phone Meaun * Adventure Vincent * Adventure Alison * Adventure Dug(s) * Adventure Fredbear(s) * Adventure Phone Buddy(s) * Adventure Phone Guy * Adventure Lickjuice * Adventure Lickjuice's Wife * Adventure WoodBuddy * Adventure Torture Device * Adventure Saber * Adventure Storyteller * Adventure BFP * Adventure Lynda * Adventure Jester-In-A-Box * Adventure Frooty Fapples * Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey * Adventure Andy * Yin Kouiu * BFPFilms424 Humans * Carson * Alison Known non-Torture suits * The Machine * Lynda Trivia *This was going to be the only game in the series to have free roam. *At one point in the game's development, in a scene, the player is asked about everything being a nightmare. **This theory was believed even before this was shown, due to text when the game starting. **The text was later changed to "Life is like a butterfly's dream". **The game still mentions nightmares during the beginning cutscene that plays when the game was launched for the first time. *There were going to be 9 endings. It was originally going to be 15, but BFPFilms didn't have enough ideas. *The game takes place during the day and night. *BFPFilms confirmed that most of the animatronics from the series would have returned in the game. **A character contest was also held. *This game contains the most cut characters from any TRTF game, having Popper Ping, Torture Tealer, Torture Ripdoll, and the cut design for Torture Sugar, albiet only in TSMGames and Feline Animations's version. |-|Gallery = Title Screens Lickmyjuicesenpai.png|Story Mode's Title Screen. Capture13.png|GoldieParaDiner Mode's Title Screen. Trtf world.png|Adventure Mode's Unfinished Title Screen. OldTitleScreen.png|The earliest known title screen for The Return to Freddy's 5. Capture12.png|A newer version of the title screen when it was still known as The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|An even newer version of the TRTF5 title screen. CRAUMAlUYAA6kVn.png|The title screen for TRTF5 when it was being developed in Unreal Engine 4. unfinisheddemotitle.png|Unfinished Demo's title screen. Cg1qQk2UoAAXPsz.jpg|Another version of the Title Screen. Icons R icon.jpg|First Icon, while it was called The Return to Freddy's Remastered. Torture Device Icon.jpeg|Another remastered icon, with the Torture Device. 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f_full.jpg|Second Icon trtfr.png|Third Icon TRTF 5 icon.jpg|4th Icon. Teasers As Remastered TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|The first teaser, featuring Torture Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Lockjaw". TRTFTeaser2.png|The second teaser, featuring Torture Kitty's early design known as "Hybrid Kitty". Torture_Kitty2.jpg|The third teaser, featuring Hybrid Kitty's early design for the second time with Lockjaw's heads. TRTFR_Freddy_Fazbear.jpg|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Freddy's early design known as "Hybrid Freddy". Bonnie_the_return_to_freddy_s_5_by_thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|The fifth teaser, featuring Torture Bonnie's early design known as "Hybrid Bonnie". Hybrid_Foxy.jpg|The sixth teaser, featuring Torture Foxy's early design known as "Hybrid Foxy". Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|The seventh teaser, featuring Torture Golden Lockjaw's early design known as "Hybrid Golden Lockjaw". 138712.jpg|The eighth teaser, featuring Torture Chica's early design known as "Hybrid Chica". Hybrid_Vigo.png|The ninth teaser, featuring Torture Vigo's early design known as "Hybrid Vigo". HybridSavior.png|The tenth teaser, featuring the original Kitty Fazcat. The Return To Freddy's REMASTERED Teaser Trailer (FNAF E3 Trailer)|Trailer As Rebooted and 5 Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|The first teaser, featuring Lockjaw. 160442.jpg|The second teaser, featuring Torture Buster's early design. TRTF_R_Teaser_3.jpeg|The third teaser, featuring Torture Beast/The Unknown. Hybrid_Kitty.png|The fourth teaser, featuring Torture Golden Kitty. Teaser4.png|The fifth teaser. Notice the strange green lady in the end of the hallway. Uknown.png|The sixth teaser, showing the Torture Beast/The Unknown's true appearance. SpringTrap Torture Teaser.png|The seventh teaser, Featuring Torture Springtrap. Snapshot 2 (9-5-2015 9-59 AM).png|The same image, brightened. Make it stop.png|Art of TRTF:R which was created by BFPFilms himself. TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|The Torture Device's new design. An_unknown_Lockjaw_with_a___Purple___type_torso_.jpg|The eighth teaser, showing BFPuppet. Box Teaser Bright.jpeg|The same image, brightened. PopperPing.PNG|The ninth teaser, showing Popper Ping. PopperPingBright.png|The same image, brightened. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|An image of a Lockjaw suit. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|A teaser featuring Torture Lockjaw with BFPuppet coming out of his mouth. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened to reveal the text "The Laughter", "Its not safe", "The Joy", and "let me out". TRTF5_teaser.png|Another teaser image. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|A picture from BFPs Deviantart. 16f3f1_c9ab774ea3db4df3b6d449ed6c551147_png_srz_p_800_600_75_22_0_50_1_20_0.png| Lickjuice. Torture fang and chica teaser.png|An image of Torture Chica and Torture Fang. 16f3f1 acbc38c498034d6d8f7fca92291c07d5 png srz p 355 200 75 22 0 50 1 20 0.png Sallyheadonabixfloatinginapuddle.Jpg|An image of Sally's head on a box. Tealer.jpg|A teaser of Torture Tealer. Whatthehell.jpg|A teaser of Torture Springtrap, along with text saying: "2 Days". 1 Day Left.png|A teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with text saying: "1 Day". ChooseWisely.png|An odd teaser showing Torture Lockjaw and text saying: "Time To Choose". Woodbuddy.png|A teaser of WoodBuddy. 16f3f1 ec2a3e05fb9e4e24b1d8a9ec7f87a521.png|A teaser with text saying: "Not everything is What it seems...". 16f3f1 ec2a3e05fb9e4e24b1d8a9ec7f87a521-0.png|The same image, brightened, revealing the date 5-16-16. This has been confirmed by Yin Kouiu to be the release date of the game. 16f3f1 02b2858467e24e138487f8bf8d49741b-mv2.png 16f3f1 02b2858467e24e138487f8bf8d49741b-mv2 BRIGHTENED.png 16f3f1 16b0e238351c47f9a1d8c33a707d9bc7~mv2.png| It will die..png| my_job_isn_t_done_just_yet____by_poniatorfilms-da7rpva.png| I WILL NOT FALL LIKE THIS.png| Torture Device Teaser 3.png| Torture Device Teaser 3 Brightened.png|The same teaser, brightened, notice that it says "THE VIRUS WILL SPREAD" Teaser 02-24ymnyzr.png| Teaser 02-24ymnyzr Brightened.png| Trailers The Return To Freddy's׃ REMASTERED Teaser Trailer The Return to Freddy's 5 Official Trailer The Return To Freddy's 5 Official Trailer 2(Reupload) Category:Games Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Cancelled